


Close To Me

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: The sweetest, most loving double-penetration scene you will ever read.





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Kinktober 2018 October 29 prompt: Double Penetration
> 
> Seriously, I couldn’t let today end without some Finnreylo Murder AU Double Penetration. Enjoy! 

“Breathe, Rey. Just breathe.”

"I am breathing.”

A soft huff of a laugh comes from behind her, warm breath on her shoulder followed by a soft kiss on her neck. They’re in bed, Finn leaning back on a pile of pillows at the headboard, Rey leaning back against him, his cock moving slowly, gently, shallowly, in her ass. Ben is kneeling in front of her, and he continues his gentle massage of her clit, using his other hand to hold one of her thighs up. Even though her eyes are focused on his chest, she can see that he’s smiling. They’ve been at this for a while, and Rey’s just having a little trouble calming down. 

“More slowly, if you can,” he says gently. “You need to relax, just a bit more. Do you need to come again? Would that help?” He’s already given her two orgasms, with his clever tongue and fingers, including one with Finn inside her. She thinks that’s probably fine. She’s just nervous. She’s not sure _why_ , they haven’t done _this_  before but they’ve done something similar, with toys, more than a handful of times. But it’s different when it’s them. Having both of them inside her body, next to each other inside of her? The thought is exciting and wonderful and intimate and also scary, just a bit.

She shakes her head. “No, I’m fine. Just nervous.”

Both men hum in sympathy. “We don’t have to do it, we can do something else,” suggests Finn, but Rey shakes her head aggressively. 

“No, I want to, I really want to.” She does, more than anything. Finn’s hands are on her breasts, and she reaches up and encourages him to work them a bit harder. He complies, and the increased pressure on her nipples helps. Ben increases the pressure in his fingers as well, and that also helps. 

Rey concentrates on the physical sensations; Finn solid and warm behind her, his breath in her hair, barely a moan with every exhale. He’s holding back, she can tell; she knows he’d rather be thrusting hard, chasing his own orgasm. But he’s _not_ , because it’s not what she needs. And then there’s Ben. She can _feel_ his gaze on her, even though by now her eyes are closed, his large hand on her leg, and his long, thick fingers between her legs - now with his thumb on her clit and his middle fingers dancing around her entrance, which she knows must be sopping, dripping. 

And, very suddenly, there’s a rhythm to it, as though their bodies have hit a flow, and Rey’s hips start to move without her even realizing it. She’s relaxing, and her head falls back onto Finn’s shoulder as she takes her own knees in her hands, pulls them up, and moans.

“Feeling good, baby?” Finn’s voice is quiet, reverent, just in her ear. 

“Uh huh,” she says, and it sounds like a whine but she doesn’t care. “Feels good, real good.”

Ben pushes his fingers into her then, and she moans again, and it’s sweet and good but it’s _not enough_ , and the realization is thrilling and makes her laugh.

Ben’s stills his fingers. “Is that okay?”

“It’s better than okay. I, uh, want to try. Can we try? I think I’m ready.” 

And she opens her eyes to find him smiling down at her, his expression one of wide-eyed admiration, and he breathes, “Okay.”

Then he’s scooting closer, leaning over her, placing sweet kisses on her cheeks and her mouth, and then over her shoulder to give Finn a kiss, too. His thumb hasn’t stopped working, and thank goodness because when he starts to push his cock into her opening the stretch is serious, but that contact keeps her centered. 

“Harder, with your thumb, harder,” she whispers, and he complies, and her hips are still moving and Finn is still moving, too, his little exhaled moans just a bit louder, and a bit faster. And as Rey and Finn move, Ben moves too, still with that rhythm, their shared rhythm, and she’s not entirely sure how it happens but within a few moments they’re both inside her, fully inside, and she’s never been so full, stretched so far, both physically and emotionally. 

“Oh, fuck, holy shit.” That’s Finn, of course it is, Rey can’t see him but she can hear the adoration in his voice as he lifts one of his hands to push his fingers into the hair at the side of Ben’s face. “Ben, I can feel you, I can feel you inside Rey.”

Ben’s eyes had been closed but he opens them and looks down at Finn, at both of them. “I can feel you, too. It’s... yeah.” His voice is quiet and rough.

Rey’s not sure she can speak, but she wants to. “It’s a lot, oh god it’s so much.”

“Too much?” Ben looks down at her, eyebrows knit. “Should we...” but she interrupts him before he can suggest stopping.

“No, not too much. Just like... I’m real close, I think I’m gonna come. ‘S that okay?”

Ben’s relief is palpable, and Finn’s chuckle is dark. “Baby, I think that sounds like a great idea. What do you need from us?”

Rey swallows; she’s not entirely sure. She doesn’t think it will take much to tip her over the edge, though. “Just, move a little more, I guess,” she suggests, and as a unit the two men are moving again, back in the rhythm, Ben in front of her and Finn behind, and it only takes a few of their shared thrusts before she’s crying out. She can feel her muscles clench and then they’re coming, too, Ben’s  head falling onto her shoulder as he cries out her name, and Finn’s, and Finn wrapping his arms around her and babbling incoherently before he rubs his face into her neck and repeats her name like it’s some kind of mantra. 

 _Now_  it’s too much, and she lifts herself up between the two men, and their cocks both pull out of her with groans from all parties involved. She suddenly feels empty; she’d never realized how full she could get, and thus how empty she was normally. She rolls off of Finn with a giggle, and nestles herself into the crook of his right arm and Ben does the same on his other side, their arms crossed in front of him, holding each other tightly. 

Finn plants a sweet kiss on her temple. “How was that, Rey, was that okay?”

“That was _amazing_. It was a lot, but it was really good. I mean, I wouldn’t want to do it every day, but I would definitely like to do it again.”

Finn nods and gives her a squeeze. “I think it was amazing too. _You_  are amazing, taking us both like that.” He turns to his boyfriend on the other side. “How about you, Ben?”

Ben sits up on his elbow so he can look at them both at the same time. He pulls his left hand onto Finn’s chest and splays his fingers out across it. Rey takes the opportunity to grab a couple of his fingers, and this makes him smile. 

He’s looking for words, and eventually he finds them. “I think that was the closest I’ve ever felt to you guys. I mean,” he pauses, blushing, then continues, “we have a lot of sex. I didn’t know people could have so much sex. But this was like...” and he opens his eyes wide and puffs out his cheeks, not able to say any more.

But Finn and Rey both nod, because they know _exactly_  what he means. And they lie together for a bit, enjoying each other’s company, until it’s time to do the next thing.  

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Close To Me_ by The Cure.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
